The House on the Hill
by BlueSapphireWriter
Summary: Things are never as they seem. She rubbed her arms and legs as much as she could in the small space she was in. She had stopped the pounding and shouting at the oak walls. Why was it so real? It wasn't supposed to be this real.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight

**Author's note:** Okay, so I was a little depressed when I wrote this but I still hope it's good enough to enjoy.

_Things are never as they seem._

She rubbed her arms and legs as much as she could in the small space she was in. She had stopped the pounding and shouting at the oak walls. It was all too real. Why was it so real? It wasn't supposed to be this real.

_Things are never as they seem._

The shuffling of a pair of feet was heard on the other side of the oak walls. They were slowly dragging closer and closer to where she was. She had stopped moving and hoped that the person would ignore her, if it was a person. She stared wide eyed without seeing, the oak walls keeping the pitch black air inside without a chance of escaping.

_Things are never as they seem._

She put a hand over her mouth so that the person maybe wouldn't hear her labored breathing. The feet were coming closer and closer to her location. Why wouldn't they turn around? Turn around, turn around!

She began to whimper. She had never felt so scared and pathetic in her life. She had been an important person, but she wasn't anymore. Here she was nothing, everyone here was nothing.

The feet had stopped beside her now and they knocked on the oak wall. She pressed her back against the wall as far away she could get, which wasn't far but it did give her a little feeling of security. This was pathetic, really, as she wouldn't have a chance to get away.

Her world jolted and then the beautiful light seeped in. It had been a long time since she saw it.

_Things are never as they seem._

Someone looked down at her where she sat.

"Miss first daughter?" the someone said.

She just stared back at him with fearful eyes. Only one person knew who she was. How did he know? Why couldn't he disappear?

"I have come to rescue you. I need you to step out of the box."

She shook her head and sat herself in a fetal position and began to rock back and forth.

The person, who she now knew was a man, sighed and then grabbed her arms. Her eyes opened wide and she began to trash around in a try to escape. He shook her as if he wanted to shake some sense into her, which she understood. She didn't have much sense left.

"Get a hold of yourself! We have to get out of here!"

She heard what he said but didn't register the information.

"You have to listen to me and do as I say okay?"

She nodded, not knowing what to do. He was getting her out of here? How?

_Things are never as they seem._

He helped her out of the box and took a hold of her wrist so they wouldn't be separated in the maze of corridors. He began to lead her through the many corridors that seemed to have no end.

_Things are never as they seem._

He frowned when he came upon a corridor that looked exactly the same as the last one. He turned right and continued to the next crossing. He frowned once again. Weren't they here a minute ago?

He continued corridor after corridor without finding a stop. He began to swear quietly; he didn't want to scare the girl.

He looked at her now. What did the kidnappers do to her? She was thin, so it was clear that they hadn't fed her. Her eyes had black rings under them and her hands were dirty and bloody, probably from when she tried to scratch her way out of the box.

Her eyes looked haunted.

"Things are never as they seem", she said quietly.

_Things are never as they seem._

He frowned. What did she mean? He looked around him, empty. No guards, no cameras. Good.

"We'll never get out of here", she stated.

"Of course we will. I got in."

"You can come in... but you can't come out."

He raised an eyebrow at her. What did these bastards do to her? She must be traumatized.

"We'll get out."

She shook her head.

"Things are never as they seem."

Even if he didn't want to admit it she was _slightly_ creepy. He was almost scared of her talk.

_Things are never as they seem._

He continued down a corridor and saw a door.

"Look! A door! Now we can get out of here!"

He began to run and tugged her behind him. He would never forgive himself if he lost sight of her now.

He opened the door only to find a large space with nothing in it. He frowned, what was this?

He looked around the small room and saw a few buttons on the wall. An elevator.

"Come on!" he said to her and tried to tug her in.

She stopped dead in her tracks only to begin to try to lose his grip on her.

"Let go!"

"Why? This can get us out of here."

"No, it can't!" she screamed like a lunatic. "Things are never as they seem!"

_Things are never as they seem._

There was that sentence again. What did it mean? He couldn't care about that now. They had to get out of here. He finally lost his patience and pushed her inside. She was so frightened she tightly gripped his arm to her chest. He stood awkwardly and looked at the buttons. Which should he pick?

He pressed the button that was at the top.

They began to move slowly upwards.

She could feel herself tense. Why did she go with him? If she didn't she would still be behind the oak walls in the darkness of nothingness.

_Things are never as they seem._

She was scared shitless. Her rescuer had gotten them lost and she knew they would never make it out of here even when they were dead. Get in but not out. In, not out. They would never be free. Never would they find a way out of these white corridors.

The elevator halted. The door opened and they sneaked out carefully. The sun shone on them from the closed windows.

She hoped, even though she knew she shouldn't.

He ran to the nearest window but was careful to still have a hold on her, as he didn't want her to disappear. He glanced out of the window and looked down. The ground was not that far away. They could jump and still be alive.

He turned to her and gave her a smiled of relief. "We'll get out of here now."

He tore a piece of his clothes off and tied it around his hand before he smashed the glass. He tried to take away as many pieces he could but soon ignored it.

"Come on", he said and climbed upon the window frame.

_Things are never as they seem._

"No!" she screamed as loud as she could.

_If we jump we die,_ she thought.

"Is not that long of a jump", he tried to reassure her.

"No! Things are never as they seem!"

He growled, he didn't have time for her childish - or maybe lunatic - games. He grabbed her arm and pushed her up on the window frame with him.

"On three", he said.

He gripped her hand tighter as he saw her large fearful eyes.

"One."

He looked down at the ground for a safe landing zone.

"Two."

There, in the bushes would be fine.

"Three!"

He jumped and pulled her with him. She screamed and screamed so he made himself a cage around her so she wouldn't land wrong and get hurt. He looked down and registered that the ground was farther away than it was before. Then they landed and all they saw was black.

_Things are never as they seem in the house on the hill._

**The End**


End file.
